


Spirk one shots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Smutty, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Just some spirk one shots requests are open
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Request page

I've been meaning to make one of these for a while now and since I love the ship I will be making a few one shots for spirk you can request a few if you would like I would be very grateful 

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 

🖖'live long and prosper'🖖


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'fun' morning on the enterprise

Chapter 1 Mornings

Third person pov 

It was an early morning on the enterprise,everywhere was silent...

"JIMMMMMMM, SPOOOOOOOCK its time you lazy arses get up its already 0700, you have a ship to command" yelled a very pissed of Dr Leonard McCoy also known as 'bones', as he came tumbleling down into captains quarters. 

As he came into the room he looked around to the bed to see to larges lumps forming under the covers.a groan or two could be heard from it along the lines of 

"shut up bones" 

And 

"it is Illogical to be yelling at this hour doctor" 

The Doctor the huffed walked over to the lumps and ripped the covers of them, with a final word he left 

"get up or I'll hypo you both into oblivion" 

"ughhhhhh I don't wanna" yelled a still sleepy caption as he buried himself even further into his first officers warm body, and promptly falling asleep once again hoping to not get interrupted but a curtain angry Doctor. 

"JIMMMMMMM I SAID UP!!! NOW YOU TO SPOCK" 

"FUCK OFF BONES" 

The end 

Sorry for it being short 

hoped you liked and thought it was funny if not that's OK I also want to say sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes 

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters or the show that I use in this fanfic I wish I did but all rights still remain with gene roddenbury

Don't forget to comment 

🖖Live long and prosper 🖖

Word count : 250


	3. Mourning Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on when Amanda (spocks mother) dies in startrek reboot so spoiler to who haven't watched the movie 🖖

(thank you to Katie_loves_Spock257 for this idea)

This is based on when Amanda (spocks mother) dies in startrek reboot so spoiler to who haven't watched the movie 🖖

Think of this setting...

Vulcan is attacked, innocent vulcans dieing left and right, the planet vulcan is dieing nothing could be worse for anyone.

Then suddenly

*boom*

Amanda mother to spock and wife to ambassador searak falling to her death. All is silent nothing can be done to save her spock feels nothing vulcans do nkt feel but he has a feeling in his heart telling him to let it all out but he can't he will not 

Back on the enterprise...

Captain James kirk is sitting on edge in the captain's chair waiting for a sign that his vulcan lover is alive and well

But that feeling clears when he hears the voice of chief engineer Scott from the comm

"transporter room to the bridge"

Captain Kirk quickly gets back into captain mode and answers the comm 

"bridge here, what up" 

"its Mr spock captain he has just beamed back on to the enterprise with his father and the Vulcan elders" 

"send them to sickbay to check for injuries Mr Scott, and tell spock that I will meet them there" 

"yes sir transporter room out" 

He switched of the comm and all but ran to the doors before calling out 

"Mr sulu take the bridge" 

Before continuing on to sickbay where he was hoping that his Vulcan lover was OK. 

This is part 1 of mournings hope you liked it, I must say that I was hard to think of what to type but I hope it is alright part 2 will be up some time soon 

Word count : 290


	4. Vulcan Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock tries to teach the captain how to do the vulcan Salute

Third person pov 

It was surprisingly calm day for the enterprise crew, there have been no missions, no klingon or Romulan attacks of any sort everyone was at peace especially the bridge crew.

Lt Commander Montgomery Scott or 'scotty' was in charge of the bridge for a few hours while captain James T Kirk took a break. This now leads up to what our captain is doing right now...

Jim pov

"hey spock" I said calling my half vulcan boyfriend, who was sitting across from me, right now we are playing three dimensiontional chess and at the moment spock was winning.

"yes Jim" he asked looking up from our game, I love those bih chocolate brown eyes I could swim in them.

"Well I was wondering if you could show me the Vulcan salute" i asked taking my turn and moving one of my chess pieces. It was silent for a few minutes before I heard spock say

"of course Jim, but may I ask why" he asked confused, I then started to feel embarrassed and could feel myself blushing, 

"w-well b-because I can't do it" I said mumbling at at the end but I new he still heard me.

I swear if he was human instead of vulcan he would be laughing his head off, like. Bones would if I told him. 

"OK Jim, first hold your hand out" he instructed and showed me, I then held my hand out coping him

"then put your middle finger and index finger together" he said and did it then I tried to copy him

"lastly do the same with your ring finger and pinky finger" he finished and did it, I fhrn tried and failed miserably, instead of what spocks hand looked like mine

Was somehow doing the middle finger...

Spock then did the most un vulcan thing ever he FACE-PALMED literally face-palmed and sighed while I just laughed quietly to myself. 

"sorry spock force of habit" I said rubbing the back of my head and grinning widely. 

End 

Of this fanfic, hoped you have liked this one, it was a random one that I thought of a wrote late last night,

I based it on a comic strip tjat I saw on Pinterest about spock and bones do I decided to do it with Jim and spock 

Word count : 400


	5. Sherlock and john meet Spock and Dr McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't about spirk so sorry
> 
> So I decided that this would be a star trek and sherlock bbc crossover because I have nothing to write

So I decided that this would be a star trek and sherlock bbc crossover because I have nothing to write

______________________________________

First of!

Sherlock meets spock!

Picture this spock and sherlock in a room together (let's say the living room of 221B Baker Street) spock appeared in the Room.

Sherlock thinks he is a client...

Sherlock : *stares at spock*

Spock : *confused raises eyebrow *

Sherlock : *breathes*

Sherlock : your a half vulcan, your mother is married to your father who is a Vulcan. You don't have a good relationship with your father, you were bullied as a child for not being Full vulcan

Spock : *visibly annoyed * *glares at sherlock slightly *

Sherlock : *smirks in triumph *

John meets Dr McCoy!

Picture this Dr McCoy and John in a room together (let's day the living room of 221B Baker Street) Dr McCoy appeared in the Room and they start talking / complaining about sherlock and spock. 

Dr McCoy : so you are sure he isn't a Vulcan? 

John : *nods head* Pretty sure 

John: *shrugs*

John : *thinks then flinches* *draws out word* mmmaayyyybeeee?? 

Dr McCoy : *sighs, shakes head and crosses arm* *draws out word* Riiight 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I literally thought of this during a chemistry lesson I even drew a picture also I got told of for this so I hope you like it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 220


	6. Vulcan hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this last night hope you like it
> 
> Summary : Vulcan hugs are the best

So I wrote this last night hope you like it

Summary : Vulcan hugs are the best

Jim kirks pov...

Vulcan hugs are by fae the best hugs, definitely if you are shorter than the vulcan you hug.

I found this out a few minutes ago.

Few minutes ago...

It has been months since me and spock started dating and I realised we have never properly hugged.

So that Is what I'm going to do now.

I storm threw the Enterprise making different crew members jump out of my way, spocks on the bridge obviously.

I soon get there and search the bridge like a hawk looking for my Half-Vulcan Boyfriend.

I then spot his very recognisable pointed ears and smirk, "bingo" I mutter and point to him. 

He is lenaing over his science station looking into his science thing (Im not sure what it is I'll look it up later) a perfect way to easily hug him. 

I shush Uhura as she spots me on the bridge, she smiles knowing what I'm about to do and nodded her head. 

I then sneak up behind spock and surprises him and the rest of the crew on the bridge by wrapping my arms tightly around his slim waist. 

Jumping slightly he turns around in my arms we see now chest to chest his eyes soften as he sees it is me. 

He then wraps him long lanky arms around me pulling me in for a bear hug, he knows how tired I have been feeling lately.

"arw you okay Thy'la" came the quiet question I then nod my head slightly "yeah I'm okay spock just tired" I mumble into his warm chest. 

As I said earlier Vulcan hugs are the best! 

The end 

So sorry for not updating in like a Few months I haven't had many ideas for my spirk oneshots, but I hope you liked this thou 

Word count : 321


End file.
